Bishop
by Sasha Richester
Summary: A nouvelle saison, nouveau personnage. Ellie Bishop est une jeune analyste totalement opposée à celle qu'elle remplace. La différence est une force, et c'est déterminée à le prouver que cette bleue fait ses premiers pas dans cette équipe bel et bien nouvelle . Et puis, même si les habitudes laissent toujours une marque, le changement n'efface ni ne gâche le passé !


_Ola ! Héhé, non, non, vous ne rêvez pas. Je tiens à dire que je ne suis pas sous l'influence de quelconques stupéfiants, amphétamines ou vitamines surpuissantes. C'est juste que les vacances sont de retour, avec elles la possibilité de me coucher tard et surtout, surtout, de pouvoir être seule. Et donc de pouvoir écrire hein, n'allez pas penser que je suis un ermite, mais la compagnie, pour écrire, ça marche pas ! _

_Je me suis donc remise à l'écriture vendredi … Je n'ai arrêté que pour dormir et travailler … Faut croire que ça m'avait vraiment, vraiment beaucoup manqué ce postage intensif de mes débuts ici, muahah. Je suis contente d'avoir pu écrire autant, en tout cas, mais promis j'arrête de vous assaillir, cet OS est l'avant-dernier que je poste pour aujourd'hui :p _

_J'espère que vous n'avez pas quitté le navire face à mon rythme de postage … anarchique ^^ Pour cette dernière, un petit OS tout simple sur Bishop. On est pas beaucoup à commencer à la prendre en compte dans nos fics, mais ça viendra j'en suis sûre. C'est un personnage qui apporte du renouveau, un vent de fraîcheur, d'humour, de sincérité aussi, plutôt touchante … Je l'aime bien :)_

_Ah, si, je tiens à le dire quand même, mon personnage préféré est et restera Ziva. Je ne l'éradiquerai pas de mes fictions, ou alors, rarement. (ou la rajoutant avec Bishop, qui sait ?) C'est comme ça. Mais faut avancer pour réussir, paraît-il :P enfin, wait and see !_

* * *

La jeune femme commença sans s'en rendre compte à balancer sa jambe d'avant en arrière. Lentement. Elle la laissait opérer ce mouvement de balancier. Comme une pendule reposante, battant la mesure avec précision, elle la calmait tandis que Bishop voyait autour d'elle le monde avancer, trembler, bouger avec une vitesse qu'elle n'avait jamais autant ressentie.

Elle sentit, à intervalles réguliers, le talon de sa botte en daim venir frapper la paroi du bureau sur lequel elle était assise, provoquant de légères vibrations qui remontaient tout le long de son corps.

Ses pensées affolées réussissaient peu à peu à retrouver leur chemin, guidée par le rythme calmant du métronome qu'était devenu sa jambe. En même temps que son esprit, son corps tendu comme un arc lui aussi laissait ses muscles se relâcher. Le muscle activé par ce mouvement se tendait, et se détendait progressivement en continu, sans provoquer de sentiment de fatigue.

L'agent du NCIS Ellie Bishop ferma finalement ses paupières, serrant entre ses mains crispées le coca qu'elle venait de ramener de la salle de repos.

Elle sentit les gouttelettes, formées par la fine pellicule gelée entourant la canette, progressivement se former pour filer sur sa paume. D'un mouvement de compression entre le pouce et l'index, elle appuya sur le métal pour y faire une marque. Puis se concentra ensuite sur le léger bruit que faisaient les bulles de la boisson, venant éclater à la surface et mourant par le léger interstice laissé par l'ouverture de la canette.

_Capitaine. Arme. Poudre de diamant. 2 morts. _

Les mots et les informations se mélangeaient dans sa tête. La jeune femme baissa les yeux vers sa boisson, se concentrant sur la couleur rouge du récipient de métal.

_J'ai manqué quelque chose._

Rouge. Rouge comme le sang étalé sur la carpette du divan. Rouge comme les globules tapissant le mur. Comme ceux qui ornaient le vase de porcelaine.

_Il y avait un indice._

Les gouttelettes froides. Comme le corps du capitaine, assassiné 23heures plus tôt.

Le léger bruit de tôle froissée tandis que la canette se rétractait entre ses doigts de plus en plus serrés. Le bruit même de la voiture du meurtrier percutant une poubelle avant de reprendre sa folle route.

Le crépitement des bulles. Comme … Comme …

_Une pièce manque au schéma. _

Bishop porta sa canette amochée à ses lèvres. Elle les posa sur le métal froid rendu humide par l'évaporation de l'eau. Le liquide pétillant atteint ses lèvres, descendit le long de ses incisives inférieures, coula sur sa langue et descendit lentement vers sa gorge tandis qu'elle penchait la tête en arrière. Elle garda une gorgée du breuvage noir dans sa bouche et empêcha sa descente vers l'œsophage, bloquant le passage et fermant la bouche. La jeune blonde laissa quelque instants le coca pétiller dans sa bouche, sentant les bulles gazeuses exploser et chatouiller son palais.

L'effet chimique finit par s'estomper. Elle ne sentit bientôt plus que le goût de sa boisson, sans la sensation des bulles.

_Il manque une pièce au puzzle. _

Les images s'enchaînèrent en un flash back en continu dans son esprit. Le corps raide. Les traces de pneu. La trace de peinture sur la poubelle. Les éclaboussures de sang. Le tableau.

Bishop ouvrit brusquement deux yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et se releva d'un bond, retenant une exclamation en posant une main devant sa bouche pour ne pas recracher sa gorgée de coca. Elle s'empressa d'ailleurs de l'avaler dans la seconde et essuya d'où coup de doigt la goutte sucrée qui s'était échappée d'un coin de ses lèvres.

- Un problème, Bishop ? S'enquit Gibbs en la voyant brusquement sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée depuis leur retour.

- Gibbs ! Le tableau !

L'agent du NCIS fronça les sourcils en lui accordant son attention. Tendue comme un élastique, la jeune femme venait d'apparaître devant son bureau, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche en o, un trait en travers du front témoignant de son état de réflexion.

- Le tableau. Il n'y avait aucune éclaboussure de sang dessus. Il y a une chance sur 5 pour qu'il n'ait pas été touché, c'est infime, c'est-

- Bishop, DiNozzo. Retournez-y.

La part de probabilité a toujours été une précieuse aide pour les informaticiens, les chercheurs, les scientifiques, les hommes politiques et, inconsciemment ou non, une énorme part de la population.

Si une tartine tombe d'une table, il y a beaucoup de chances pour qu'elle tombe côté confiture. Rien ne le prouve. Rien ne peut le prouver. Mais il est des choses pour lesquelles les statistiques sont une valeur sûre.

Ellie Bishop avait compris cela depuis assez longtemps pour savoir en user. L'habitude était née.

Observant le paysage défiler devant ses yeux tandis que son nouveau coéquipier prenait la route de la maison de leur victime, elle joignit le bout de son majeur et de son index, sentant l'aspect collant des restes d'une goutte de coca tombée là.

Parfois un détail peut faire la différence. Une croyance peut changer la donne.

La jeune blonde glissa une main derrière son oreille pour y remettre une mèche. Son palpitant résonnant plus que d'habitude témoignait de son espérance d'avoir eu raison.

Son arrivée dans l'équipe avait changé son quotidien, chamboulé ses habitudes. Elle avait toujours eu besoin d'avoir des repères fixes. Savoir ce qu'elle faisait, ce qu'elle avait fait, ce qu'elle ferait, faisait parti des compétences qu'elle possédait. Mais elle ne les avait jamais exploitées _sur le terrain_.

La confiance que semblait lui accorder les membres de sa nouvelle équipe la rassurait, mais l'effrayait aussi à certains moments. La peur de mal faire, ou pas assez. Elle avait eu vent depuis peu de leur réputation. Ca n'avait pas vraiment arrangé les choses. Gibbs et son équipe étaient exigeants, ils voulaient des résultats et en avaient toujours eu.

La seule chose qu'espérait la jeune femme était qu'eux n'auraient pas à changer _leurs_ habitudes. Elle voulait se montrer à leur hauteur, non pas les obliger à modifier leur mécanique si bien huilée. Même si elle se doutait bien que son arrivée provoquait quelques modifications.

Les évènements liés à la disparition de celle qu'elle remplaçait venaient peu à peu à ses oreilles, par bribes. Bishop comprenait et les assimilait vite. Mais le faisait-elle bien ?

- Bien joué, Bishop.

Elle releva son nez pour porter son attention sur Tony, qui lui offrit un franc sourire. Ce dernier, tenant précautionneusement le cadre en bois du tableau entre ses mains gantées, venait de dévoiler la petite cavité cachée creusée dans le mur.

Tout bête, en somme. Mais s'ils y avaient pensé trop tard, ou jamais, la clé du mystère leur aurait filé sous le nez.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de Bishop tandis qu'elle dévoilait à son tour une rangée de dents blanches. Elle avait prouvé qu'elle était à la hauteur. Il venait de le souligner.

Et, encore une fois, ce pas en avant la rassurait.

Elle porta sa canette de coca presque vide à hauteur de son visage tandis que la voiture démarrait une nouvelle fois, pour la direction opposée. Les dernières bulles de coca dévalèrent le long de sa gorge. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Tony, concentré sur la route.

Cette nouvelle vie lui plaisait.

Cette famille qu'elle voyait si unie laissait entrevoir qu'elle y avait désormais une place, une place toute neuve, qui ne remplacerait pas pour autant les sièges vides de ceux qui étaient partis volontairement ou non.

Les habitudes, même passées, laissent une marque à jamais.

Ca, la jeune femme le savait. Et elle était heureuse de retrouver, ici, une des spécificités qui marquait sa vie à elle aussi.

* * *

_Que pensez-vous de cet OS ? _

_Et surtout, que pensez vous de Bishop dans la série ? Vous partagez mon opinion ? Vous l'aimez ? La détestez ? :)_


End file.
